A helping pair of hands
by Silent Tears 138
Summary: Aftermath of both Ray's and Neela's accident. Ray has come back to the ER, but is still a little bitter towards his old roomie. Neela's guilty about his accident. Full summary inside..
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a lil idea i had. Mostly inspired by my little sister's. They helped me out a lot, with it. Oh, and guys, i suck at spelling. So some world might get by me. Just thought you all should know. But i promise to re-read it, at least twice. So hope you like it, tell me what you think. **_

**Warning: **Language and a little violence.

**Summary:** Aftermath of both Ray's and Neela's accident. Ray has come back to the ER, but is still a little bitter towards his old roomie. Neela's guilty about his accident. Both basically ignore each other, with all their power. That or through barbs at each other. That is until something happens. Will they grow up and help the other one out. Or turn their head, the other way.

**A Helping Pair of Hands**

**Chapter One: Face to Face**

**Song inspired- Leave Out All the Rest by: Linkin Park**

Neela's P.O.V 

Neela jolted awake, quickly she looked around. Only to find that she was at County General Hospital, in the staff room. Shaking her head, as if it would shake the dream out. Leaning her elbows on her knees, she rested her head in her hands. As she started to reflect on the dream she recently had.

The dream was about Ray's accident. That night, she had not only lost her love. But also her best friend. That hurt her the most. She had tried numerous times to apologize. But when ever she got the nerve to talk to him. He would automatically leave the room. It was either that or trading barbs. Which Ray would win, he knew where to hit. And he would hit very close to home. Rays barbs were never about his accident. But about things they used to joke about. Neela quickly learned the difference between joking when they were friends, and his horrible insults now.

God, it felt as if they were friends, a life time ago. She missed him, even if he was in the same room operating on a patient. If he was walking by in the hall. It was like putting a starving man in a room full of food. But the food is poisoned.

Neela started to cry, she knew that she had no right to. But it was just an emotional overload on her. That was when her pager went off, it was the ER. Sighing, Neela wiped her eyes. Praying Ray wasn't on tonight, she quickly walked out of the room.

Ray's P.O.V.

Ray wondered around the ER. Having just come from the staff room, he was a little groggy. Yawning, he scratched his head, messing his hair up. After just had the weirdest dream, he reflected on it. Ray couldn't completely remember it. All he knew that, it was about Neela and him.

Neela, he sighed, they would never be like they once were. He'd be lying if he said he didn't even miss their friendship. But she did break his heart. And bruised his ego, even more. The girl basically played him, with Gates. Its not that he was mad, that she wanted to be with Gates. Its that she didn't even have the decency to tell him. She just kept him waiting. That and they had once been friends. Neela was the best friend, he ever had. Why she did this was beyond him. Damn it, he thought he knew her. He mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten, about the time Neela married Gallant(sp?) on a whims wing. Maybe he didn't know her. Maybe, just maybe he never did.

**-BANG!-**

Ray was startled, from his thoughts, by someone slamming a book on the counter. He looked up, and realized it was Kovac trying to get everyones attention. "Listen up people, we have a Trauma coming in, with 2 critically injuries. I need you all to stay focused. Ray you have the first one. Abby the second. Its not time to act, like a cowboy people. Ray, Abby, don't mess up. These 2 are really hurt. So stop daydreaming Ray," he said. Everyone looked somewhat startled. The two trauma's must have been, really messed up. For Kovac, to get so rilled up about it.

"Luka, why all the riled up? Its not like, we've never had 2 Trauma's at once," asked Abby, being the scapegoat for everyone else. Nobody had left the counter, they we're all waiting for an answer. Luka sighed and looked down at the floor as he spoke, "No ones family, has ever been the Trauma before." When he looked up, he was met with a room full of puzzled looks.

"You'll see when they come. Until then, everyone keep quiet. Its none of our business," he answered their looks. Luka abruptly, walked away. The only thing going throw Ray's mind, was the word: wow. Kovac acted so strange about it. The Trauma could be anyones family. Weird. "Hey, come one daydreamer. Look alive," Abby said, nudging him lightly. Ray ruffly shook his head, and smiled sheepishly, "yeah, sorry." "No harm, no fowl. What you thinking about, so hard anyway?" she smiled back. "Nothing. Come one, lets get this show on the road," he answered, before swiftly walking, away. "Whatever you say," Abby mumbled to herself, as she walked after Ray.


	2. Did I ever Know you? Part I

_**My Second Chapter-a little more into the story. Sorry, the last chapter, was a little bland in Neela's P.O.V. Its late, and I really didn't re-read it. I know, broke the damn, promise. Sorry, if i could fix it, i would. But my computer loves to mess with me. I'll do better in this one, k?**_

**Warning: **author's bad grammar or spelling. And maybe some language.

**Chapter Two: Did I ever know you? Part I**

**Inspired by- In This Life by: Delta Goodrem**

Basically focused on Neela

Walking into the Trauma Room, she grabbed the chart from the nurse. Not paying attention to the people in the room. She asked, "What happened?" "Neela?" a familiarly voice said. Swiftly she looked at the person that had spoken. It was a tall teenage boy. He had dark blue eyes, with a eye brow ring in his left, eyebrow. His hair was black with navy blue highlights, and a mess, as if he had rushed here. It was long enough to cover the tips of his ears.

Neela's mouth dropped open, in shock. "Tristan? Is that you?" she asked. The boy nodded, some what stiffly. Swallowing dryly, she walked over to him. She gently touched his cheek, "Its been so long. Wheres Riley?" "Thats why we're here. She was in an accident. You know how we like to tricks. Well Riley was trying to do a trick, she was concentrating on it. When some kid, pulls out and tries to play chicken with her. Riley must have only seen him at the last moment. She tried to move out of the way, he sideswiped her, sending her into the side of the tree. Mother fuckin' punk," said Tristan.

While Tristan was telling his story, Neela was looking at the girl currently laying on the bed. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, let me concentrating on Riley. Everything is going to be fine. Calm down, for me," Neela said to the teenager. The boy just nodded, yet again.

Turning back to the girl, "So what have we got so far?" she asked the room's other occupants. "She needs a head CT, her left leg seems to be broken, along with her wrist and arm," answered an even more familiarly voice. Thats when she first noticed Ray. Damn, she didn't need any drama right now.

Not looking at him, she just nodded. Quickly, she went around to the girl's side. Checking her ribs, first on the right, then on the left. "Three of her left ribs are broken. Her left side must have taken, the blunt of the accident," she said to the others, "Let me just check the belly for blood." Swiftly, sh started to check it. Carefully, she looked at all of the screen. Just in case she missed something. "Its clear, Dr. Barnett can take it from here. Order a CT, and I'll check on her later," Neela said without much emotion.

"Come on Tristan. I'm on break, lets go for coffee," she said. "Are you sure, she'll be alright?" Tristan asked. "Of course, now come on," Neela said, unable to hide the urgent tone in her voice, nor the fact that it had started to crack. Both Tristan heard and Ray. "Yeah, sure," Tristan said, putting his arm over her shoulder. He hugged Neela to his side, and kissed her head. As they walked out of the Trauma room, together.

Basically focused on Ray

Ray watched Neela and the guy, 'Tristan', walk out the door. He then looked down at the girl laying in the bed, she was pretty battered up. Must have been a really bad crash. He looked more observantly at her. She didn't look anything like Neela. The girl didn't even look Indian. She was white. How on earth could she be Neela's family? Damned, if he knew.

The nurse ordered the head CT, as soon as Neela had said it. So all he had to do was, check her vitals, regularly. As he looked at her, all he could keep thinking. Was how upset Neela was. He had heard it in her voice cracking. She was very close to crying. It was a good thing, that 'Tristan' guy was here. The last time, she had broken down. She just pushed him away. And with the way he was acting now. With all the tension between them. There was no way she was going to allow him, near her at all. That was one thing he knew for sure. But damn it, if he didn't want to hug her, and make all her worries, about this go away.

Ray walked out of the Trauma Room. He mediately headed for the staff room. There was no way, he was going to get any work down. With his head, full of thoughts about Neela. Once he entered the room. He punched his locker, as hard as he could.

Fuck, his hand hurt now. Looking down, he saw that the skin wasn't broken. But it was going to bruise. He made a face, and shook it. Hoping that would help with the pain, at least a little. Damn, he hadn't meant to do that. Its just, he was so frustrated. He wasn't suppose to be having these thoughts nor feelings for Neela. He was suppose to be mad, pissed, bitter or even not giving a damn about her, would be better than this.

He sat down, on the couch, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Fuck, now what was he suppose to do? Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling. What was he suppose to do now? It wasn't that he blamed Neela, for the accident. She hadn't made him drink. Or forced him, not to go home. It had more to do, with her playing him. It didn't really matter what she said. He had seen them together.

Looking, at his now dented locker. Ray knew he must be a gluten for punishment. He just wondered how, he wa-

"Ray, your Trauma's crashing!" yelled Chuny. Quickly, getting to his feet, he nodded his thanks. And walked as fast, to the room, as he could. Right now, he had to focus on the patient. He'd figure out what to do about Neela later. Or maybe just some other time. This was just not his day, figured.


End file.
